Spontaneity
by emmalutionist
Summary: "Spontaneity. Anger. Unpredictability. I like this side of you, Blondie." One-Shot smut fic featuring my favorite pairing, Emma and Dean Ambrose.


**Information:** _I had originally wrote this back in July after Emma's arrest (arrest over a self-check-out malfunction. Really?!) but I really didn't feel comfortable uploading this until now. This smutty fic was inspired by tumblr user typhoidcandy's post. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>For the past few hours or so Emma had spent the night crying. Albeit alone but she was nothing like her on-screen persona. Arrested, humiliated, scolded, and ultimately told that there would be punitive action pinned against her in the coming weeks. Her sadness quickly turned to anger and venting to the Lunatic Fringe, Dean Ambrose, was her outlet for the evening. Not only that but the two were dating so of course he'd be the one she would end up running to.<p>

"I was arrested for like an hour over a damn iPad case." Emma began bluntly.

"Can't believe you got arrested, Blondie. You're a grade A criminal now." Dean couldn't help but smirk at his own remark but the flustered Emma wasn't all that amused. Her face beamed a rosy red color which that was something that he was used to being able to do but this time it was out of sheer annoyance as opposed to blushing from his charismatic words.

"Shut up! I'm not! It was stupid mistake with those damned self check-outs. Like I would actually steal a bloody iPad case!" Emma said sharply.

"Well, I dunno. You seem kinda sketchy to me." Still poking fun, Dean's lips curved into a smirk.

"I thought I told you to shut up."

"Think again, Blondie."

Before their in-depth conversation about everything could really begin to take off, Renee Young came strolling into the picture, "Don't want to interrupt anything but Backstage Pass is going on and, Dean, you're in need for a promo in like 30 seconds."

"Alright, alright." Dean took one last look at a clearly shaken and pissed off Emma.

Dean got in place and began to talk about his nemesis's Seth Rollins and Triple H while Emma stood to the side and chatting with co-workers, Layla and Santino. "I don't even know what's going on, everything's spiraling out of control today. Over a damn self check out malfunction." Emma stated as her on-air beau, Santino, and Fandango's beau, Layla, stood beside her. "This hasn't even hit the big time news sites and people have already begun texting me. Everything's going to hit the fan tomorrow. I just know it." Emma lifted her hand and pushed some of her blonde hair from out of her face. Her reputation was on the line and if things got too out of hand, who knows what would happen then.

In the midst of talking, his voice resonated from the arena and the words he stated next immediately caused Emma to perk up and listen albeit holding a conversation with both Layla and Santino. "I spent two months in jail once, in a small, little, Mexican border town. Because I got cut off in traffic. Or it wasn't cause of just that. It was 'cause I followed the guy for like 36 miles - he flipped me the bird - and I pulled over at the next truck stop; I beat him just about within an inch of his life. And that was a long two months, right. But I had to do what I had to do. There are three things in this world that will survive a nuclear explosion. Twinkies, cockroaches and Dean Ambroses. Triple H and Seth Rollins don't get to win. They don't get to win until I'm not breathing anymore, until I'm not walking anymore, you know what I'm saying? And right now, I'm walking just fine!"

Dean walked off from the camera's view as it cut to the panel. He immediately walked back over towards Emma, Layla, and Santino and both Layla and Santino opted to leave since they were both exhausted from the show.

Emma folded her arms over her chest, "You talking about your arrest was intriguing."

"Ain't nothin' but the truth, darlin'."

"Legit or are you just pulling everyone's legs, mine included?"

"Oh, no. The arrest was legitimate. Point is two months in jail for me was a long time because I couldn't do anything but think about my actions. I came out of it better, stronger, and pissed off. Much like you are now – so, Blondie," Dean began to caress her cheeks, "I know you'll be able to come back from this and if anyone says shit about you they'll have to go through me first."

"You think so, Dean?"

"I don't think, Blondie," Dean assured her, "I know."

Emma's eyes lit up at the fact that he was so overly protective of her and for the first time in a few hours, a smile formed. Silence commenced for about five seconds and the two of them shared those five seconds of strictly staring into each other's eyes. Emma broke the silence and brought her hand down to his, "Follow me."

She tugged at his hand and he obliged her offer, allowing her to take him to wherever he pleased. He figured it would've been their locker room to gather their things but nope, it was a damn supply closet. Once inside, "The hell are we doing in here?" He asked as he looked around at the dimly lit room all while Emma locked the door behind her, "Em-"

His words were broke by a kiss, a sloppy but deep, meaningful one. One thing led to another and Emma was tearing his jacket off and then the rest of his clothes and he peeled every item of clothing off her pretty much at the same pace.

Tethered strands of athletic tape roped Dean's hands and that was the first thing Emma noticed when his hand brushed against hers. His voice rugged yet as smooth as velvet, his mannerisms were utterly fascinating, and the way his lips curved into a smirk was enough to drive any woman mad. The fact that he was hers made her his melt, not that he'd ever admit that though.

They stood inches from each other, Emma's hand rested on Dean's upper arm and the other draped his shoulder. Dean's hands explored her proportioned body, delicately tracing every inch of her sunkissed skin before he leaned in to press his lips against her neck, gently bringing his other hand up to peck her neck softly. The small kisses turned to sucking in the matter of seconds.

Emma's right hand nestled in with Dean's damp hair while the rested on the back of his upper back. Dean had a decent grasp on her now that she had wrapped her legs around his upper frame, so he instinctively turned around so Emma's back was now facing the door and, as gently as possible, slamming her back against it.

Emma's eyes met with Dean's as he slowly began to slide his cock in and out of her, mumbling some words as he panted against her shoulder, gently gliding his tongue against her skin once more.

If there's one thing Dean knew, it was all the things that made her weak in knees and gliding his tongue against the nape of her neck was one sure fire way to get her wheels turning. With each movement inside of her, he picked up the pace and the faint moans that escaped her lips were light and delicate.

Emma slowly rocked her hips back and forth against his movements until they were in perfect harmony; her movements caused Dean to seemingly grunt a few times followed by a low moan escaping his lips. Whenever Emma managed to do this, it brought a look of satisfaction in her eyes and warmed her heart knowing that Dean was able to show some form of weakness when it came to her and it was exceptionally satisfactory that she was the only woman able to that.

"Fuck," Dean blurted out, feeling himself on the verge of an orgasm. Dean picked up her hands, moving them above her head, pinning them to the door as she tilted her head back a bit, closing her eyes as she too felt herself on the verge of reaching her climax. "You feel so good," Dean grinned devilishly, looking into her piercing blue eyes as he proceeding to pick up the pace with each repetitive movement, keeping one hand pinned at her wrists above her head and one down at her thigh as he dug the tips of his fingers into her outer thigh.

Emma's jaw dropped as she let out a faint moan, finally dropping her head down to press her lips against his head. Dean let go of her wrists, proceeding to grab ahold of Emma's sides now, pushing him deeper into her folds. "Don't stop, Dean." She stated as the tips of her finger tips dug into his shoulder area, leaning forward to sloppily press her lips against his for about two seconds before her jaw dropped once more, succumbing to her peak. "Oh...fuck..." Her manicured tips clenched against his shoulder blades as she closed her eyes, finally reaching her climax.

Her body lapsed as exhaustion took over her being, but even so Dean wasn't done. Even still his cock was on the verge of bursting, the fact that he made his girl climax before he was finished was one thing that he wanted to avoid but damn, was it worth it. "You're not gonna walk for days, baby." Dean said only his voice hushed and low, something that sent chills up and down Emma's spine. He was panting heavily as he picked up the pace even more, pinning both of his hands against the wall as he thrusted in and out of Emma, gritting his teeth.

"Oh, shit!"

Emma sprawled her legs out a bit more, wrapping both her legs and arms around him tightly. She gripped into his back as his pace quickened and his thrusts got a lot harder with each one. Emma, too, clenched her teeth before clamping down on her lower lip again. Dean kept one hand draped around her small frame and his other hand resting against the wall as he hit his climax, cumming inside of her.

"That, Blondie, was by far the most spontaneous sex we've ever had. The first of many."

"I was just frustrated and had a lot of pent-up aggression and then I heard you talk earlier and… well, one thing led to another. Next thing you know we're in this supply closet."

"Spontaneity. Anger. Unpredictability." Dean began, "I like this side of you."

"Yeah, well, this isn't happening again."

"Yeah, you say that now." Dean gently brought her down and she stood up, then they began collecting their clothes.

Emma rolled her eyes playfully, "Hush."


End file.
